Awkward and Frustrated
by Special-Person911
Summary: well its going to be just what the title states about awkwardness and frustrations between Clark and Lois. im not that great with summary so yea, just read it and tell me what you think. im open to every type of critic. there will be a few more chapters.


Chapter 1

Awkward and Frustrated

Special_Person911

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville nor do I own any of the characters as much as I wish I could. The only thing that I claim is this story line I have imbedded the Smallville characters in.

_Metropolis _

_Daily Planet_

It was hot. Extremely hot! Not only that, it was humid. Everyone in the basement was miserable, including Lois Lane. The last three days have been the same in Metropolis. Some kind of heat wave, and it was killing Lois. "My god when will it end." she complained to the ceiling. "When will what end, Lois?" Clark asked as he looked up at the ceiling while he walked into the basement. "Smallville, I know you are not oblivious to the weather. And where have you been?" looking at Lois now, Clark smirked "Oh, just about everywhere" Lois glared at him "Everywhere but here you mean?" Clark smiled, and she just rolled her eyes. "Get over her and tell me what you think of this" Clark walked over and bent down over her shoulder and read the article:

"Mysterious red and blue blurr"

Superhero of mystery…

He smiled and said "Looks good to me you just have a few spelling errors, There is only one "r" in blur. But other than that it looks great." Correcting her spelling error, she then turned, "Thanks Smallville" she said as she turned to look at him and noticed just how close they were to each other. Blushing, she looked away and went back to her article. "Finally" Lois said as she clicked spell check then sent her article to be published. "Okay now let's get the heck out of here before I melt." Clark just chuckled under his breath and followed her to the elevator.

They both walked out of the Daily Planet on their way to the parking lot. "Oh my god, this heat wave is killing me." Lois complained as she finally made it to her car.

It started to pour on the way back to Smallville. Once Lois and Clark arrived to the Kent Farm they both made a mad dash to the house, trying to escape from the rain, only it was pointless when they got to the door they were drenched. "Damn, I'll go get us a towel" Clark kicked off his muddy shoes; he ran inside and brought back two towels. "Thanks" Lois then dried herself as much as she could. "This rain is a step up from the heat don't you think?" she called while still rubbing her hair against the towel; "Hmm." answered Clark as he went to make some coffee. Lois now giving her final attempts at drying off, walked towards the kitchen "Oh, you read my mind Smallville" she said as she leaned against the counter and waited for coffee to finish. Clark smiled "Come on Lois it's only been how long now, four years?" she punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up" Clark smiled, while he poured the fresh and now finished coffee into a mug, and hanging it to Lois. "Thank you" she said while bowing her head and grabbing the mug and hugging it with both hands to warm herself up. Clark leaned against the counter as he sipped his coffee. Lois hugged her cup close to her face and took small sips, while in a daze she looked at Clark. Clark noticed and waved his hand over her face. Startled, she broke from the daze, and blushed. There was now a moment of awkward silence, and a strong wave of tension. Clark couldn't help but brake it, "So, I'm gonna go take a shower" after gulping down the last sip of her coffee Lois spoke, "Um, yea you do that, I'll just, wait here with, Shelby?" On that note they both went their separate ways, Clark to upstairs, and Lois in the living room with Shelby.

Sitting down now, Lois breathed a sigh of relief. What the hell was that just now? She thought to herself. Shelby just looked at her with his head tilted to the side. "What?" Lois said aloud, you weren't thinking the same thing. But all Shelby did was look at her confused. "A-a-a-choo", sneezed Lois, "great now the allergies kick in." Shelby just lied down, placing his paws over his face.

Clark was wrapped in his towel; his body still glistening from the water droplets on his skin, when Lois walked into the room. "Hey smallvill-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Clark just stood frozen forgetting to cover himself. Now there is a side of Clark I hadn't seen in awhile. Lois thought to herself. Which made her remember the first time they met; out in the field. She blushed heavily as the thoughts began to rush through her mind, and turned to leave. "I'd better go" just as she was about to leave the room Clark super sped toward her and stopped her from leaving the room. "How did you-" Lois said before she released how close they really were. She tried hard not to touch him, the urge was over bearing, but not impossible to control; so she did, by biting her lip, gripping the edge of the dresser and the door. Clark then closed the door; they stood there looking into each other's eyes, as if in a daze. No words exchanged just utter silence. While Lois's mind went racing what's going on here? Lois thought to herself. Why is this happening; not that I'm complaining or anything, but, why here? The questions played over and over into her head as she studied his eyes. Before she realized, Clark was already leaning in closer, inches away from her face, close enough to feel him breathing on her. Then she did something that she had never thought we would have done, in her life. She turned her head away and ran out the door, leaving a bemused Clark leaning against the wall with his hands and his head now between them.

Lois now downstairs and panting, she threw herself against the wall and slide down to the floor; with her head between her knees. "What the hell was that just now Smallville?" she whispered with a sigh.


End file.
